Godess In You Chapter 1
by Renee123
Summary: A new fledgling joins the house of night and strange things happen. Everyone is staring at her and she has a very unique mark. Then a voice speaks to her. What is this all about?


As soon as I got Marked I knew I had to go to the House Of Night, but my mom said it'll be fine. Then, the next day, my Mark grew a bit more and then the next day aswell. After a really weird scene with my mom (me just somehow stopping her voice. Somehow, she didn't realize, so I just thought I was shocked and imagined it), she decided to send me to the House Of Night. I can only hope I'll fit in there. I heard a lot about this place: Vampyres, a nother religion, ridiculously hot teachers... but we are tought that Nyx is a made up Goddes and Vampyres are monsters who use their good looks to attract victims and then suck out their blood till the last drop. I thought this was simple bullshit, but I never said so. If I would, the People of Faith would simply cut my head off, or worse, send me to the retard place where I clearly don't want to go.  
I'm at least happy my mom's on my side. My dad (Who left our family a couple of years ago) doesnt know yet, but mom's going to tell him. I hope.  
We drived out of the super market's dark parking lot. My mom said I need new clothes and she needs coffe, as we were driving at nigh. We spent two hours looking for a 24 hour shop.  
Sun doesn't burn Vampyres (what I've just found out- the school's educating level is very low) however, it makes them (or us) feel very uncomftable so we try to avoid it as much as possible.  
Just two days ago I was in my crappy school in Los Angeles with my 'so-called friends'. I remember how they were gossiping about the most well known Vampyres (Vampyres are much more talented than humans): "Oh, Sting is so hot!" "Awww! Natasha Bedingfield", while in class, they say as much bad as possible. "Dark freaks!" "Heartless monsters!".  
I remember how one kid was marked in the middle of the school day. The Tracked came and pointed his long, pale finger in his direction. Just same as with me.  
"Zuzanna, the night has chosen thee." and then this deep pain on my forehead. I at least was lucky that I wasn't marked on the school day, unlike this boy. I did not see what exactly happened, but I only saw him running out of the school, hiding his forehead. Then all of those stupid gorrilas, who called themselves 'populars' started laughing at him and beating him up. I, of course, stood up for him.  
"Stop it!" I yelled at them. They looked at me in shock. Some of them froze in place, their fists half way to the boy's face. He also looked at me, shocked.  
I walked over to him and stood infront of him.  
"If you're planning to beat him up, I'd first like to hear your reasons."  
"He's a Vampyre!" one of the brainless boys yelled and everyone cheered.  
"So?" I said, encouraging him to tell me more.  
"He's a freak!"  
"Oh, why is that?"  
They did not reply.  
"You're only doing this because the school has told you some crap about them. In reality Vampyres are something better than us. More talented, nicer and stronger. You're doing all this only because you're jelous! That's all your reasoning! Therefore, if you're going to hurt him, you'll have to kill me first."  
I have no idea what went over me. Some strange power told me that defending this boy was right and something I should do.  
The minute the words finished pouring out of my mouth I froze on the spot.  
Then we heard coughing. Oh, God, no, I begged in my head. I could recognise this cough everywhere. The school's principal, Mrs Huge (I'm serious. That was her name.) stood in the middle of the school's parking lot. She was a short woman, her body was is a shape of an apple (hee hee), she had shrt blond hair and a mean facial expression which she wore every day. Her stare was locked on me.  
"Run away." I whispered to the boy behind me. I felt him get stiff. "You heard me. Go, tell your mom and go to the House Of Night." Then he ran, so fast, I could barely see him.  
At first stared at the spot where he disappeared, but then I heard couhing again. I looked at Mrs Huge and she glared back at me.  
"It's nice - sharing your opinion about the education you're kindly given here, isn't it?" she said, her voice an octave higher that normally.  
"We're not given education, we pay for it." I muttered, but she heard it anyway.  
"Don't you talk back to me!" she yelled. I smiled to myself. She calmed and rubbed the walls of her long nose, which she does when she is angry or nervous. "This isn't the first time you jump out with something like this, Zuzanna. I'll have to suspend you from this school. For two weeks."  
I stopped smiling. I did nothing else but glare.  
"You're dismissed." she said and walked away herself. Everybody slowly started to walk away, into their cars. I stood there, still.  
I always liked for people to know what I thought and I was never frightened to tell it to them myself, but today was something different. I had so many things to tell to the principal, and not only, but I just couldn't.  
The next day, the Tracker, somehow got into my house (stalker!) and Marked me. The whole scene might have been the most helirious thing I'd ever see- me watching TV in the living room which my 'so-called-step-father' bought for me and my brother to live in.  
Mom re-married not so long after dad left us. The guy is one of the People Of Faith and mom's so into him, she stopped giving any attention to us. Only now she cared enough to take me to the House Of Night, but that's only because he wasn't home.  
Anyway, I was watching TV, my favourite series - "Moonlight" (how ironic...). I could only watch it when the noobs aren't home (that's what I call my parents, they're very old-fashioned) then I heard a sound behind me. I looked back and saw this incredibly beautiful man. However, it wasn't long of me admiering his beauty, until I saw a moon in a circle and joined circles covering his forehead and flowing down his jawline.  
"Zuzanna, the night has chosen thee." His smooth voice said and then he pointed at me. I started screaming and coughing so hard, I couldn't hear when the noobs came in. They carried me to my bedroom and locked the door from the outside. They bought special door so I can't get out. I'm the bad kid, afterall.  
When I woke up, the noob (my step-dad. If I'm speaking of mom, I just reffer to her as mom) was out and my head hurt like hell.  
Then, the next day, I woke up with my Mark being changed (look at the Forum Disussion "Mark")  
Now, as I look at it in the mirror of the car, it seems very beautiful. It brightens my features. I always had nice, pale skin and it seemed even paler with the Mark on I always had nice eyes. Big and multicolored - grey, blue and green. And I realizen that my hair became even darker. Now it's black and looks perfect with the fashionable haircut my mom forced me to have - the hair covering my forehead, but not the Mark, at the back the hair is short and at the front it reaches my breasts. All perfectly straight. I don't even know why I agreed on this.  
"Okay." My mom suddenly said, mking me jump in surprise. "We're here."  
I looked out of the window and saw a wall. I looked up and saw that it was very tall. Maybe not to let anyone in... or out. We reached the point where the tall, dark gate was. We stood for about two seconds, it opened infront of us. Mom drived in. She stopped before the big enterance.  
"I'm not going with you, honey." she said. I looked at her with big eyes. "Dad would be very mad if he'd get to know I took you here and entered it. I think driving in here is enough."  
She gave me a kiss. Without looking at her, I went out, walked to the back of her blue Hyundai, opened the back and got my bag out. I walked near the steps and turned when I heard her call my name.  
"Good luck, honey!" she said through the window, waving, then she pulled off. I waved to her, forcing myself not to cry.


End file.
